Ryder Jett
Ryder is the only biological child of Jessica Callery-Aiken and Roxy Jett. He currently resides in The Dream House in Willow Creek with his husband Jake Jett and their son Cody Jett. Toddlerhood Ryder lived in San Myshuno with his moms, Jessica and Roxy, and their cat Frankie. He was known to be a cute and good toddler and was very close to his cousin Faith. Childhood Fun Ryder showed early artistic skill and interest and quickly became an art prodigy although he was not as academic as his cousin Faith. However, in his teen years, he became more to Faith's level. While on her first space exploration, Jessica brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to moved in, thus Jessica became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a person. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. He was given his late grandmother Clare's old art room as a bedroom. Teen Days Ryder was a living instrument and had an aspiration to be a painter. He became good friends with his cousin Faith and her friend Jake and was often found studying with the two of them and Faith in their group called "The Smart Squad". One day, Luna took Ryder to planet 'Sixam' and had their first kiss whilst overwhelmed in the new atmosphere. A little while later, Ryder developed feelings for Jake and flirted with him several times, to be rejected. Eventually, Jake gave in and flirted back, starting a relationship between the two. However, Ryder was still in love with Luna as well. He kissed Luna after Jake and him started dating, but he decided Jake over Luna. Adulthood Ryder continued to work on his paintings, including painting his parents before they aged up into elders. Ryder moved into the city with Faith and their group, Smart Squad. However, Ryder witnessed Luna and Jake fighting for Ryder's affection. This lead to his boyfriend and his previous love interest despising each other. Jake later proposed to Ryder after Ryder agreed to having a family with Jake through surrogacy. Faith agreed to be surrogate of his and Jake’s baby. Ryder and Jake got married in the 47th episode of In the City. In episode 86 of the Dreamhouse, Faith gave birth to Ryder and Jakes baby, a boy called Cody Jett. When Cody reached toddlerhood, Ryder and Jake struggled to look after him and themselves because Cody was a naughty toddler, who would also not sleep at night. Trivia *Ryder is the only biological child of Jessica and Roxy. *Ryder is pansexual. *Despite his feelings for Jake, Ryder had his first kiss with Luna on the planet Sixam but their relationship never developed into anything more. *Ryder is the first pansexual sim in the series. * Ryder is a part of the LGBTQ+ community, being the first male sim in same-sex male relationship. Clare was hesitant to do so, because it may have been supporting a negative stereotype that to be gay, you have to be born to gay parents. * Ryder and Jake are the first sims to have a child using a surrogate (Faith). *He is the first male to dye their hair a color that isn't natural. *Clare was hesitant to make Ryder as he would be the biological son of two women, something that is not possible in the real world. Because Clare made Roxy capable of impregnating Jessica to conceive him, it is possible that Roxy is a transgender character. *Ryder is a part of The Dreamhouse Series *Ryder is British, Irish and French. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Adults